warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurox
]] The Taurox is an armoured personnel carrier (APC) that is used by the Astra Militarum. The Taurox is a common sight within the armouries of the Imperial Guard and was designed to hit hard and fast by exploiting gaps in enemy lines or plugging gaps in the Imperium's own. The Taurox's capacity to punch through seemingly impossible terrain also makes it an ideal counterattack asset. Astra Militarum commanders will often hold back squads of short ranged, hard-hitting infantry in Taurox APCs, throwing them in to blunt enemy breakthroughs before the foe can build momentum. The twisted wreckage of tanks and piles of corpses that might block other reinforcement efforts are no issue for the Taurox, which will adroitly skirt round such obstacles with ease. For the same reasons, they are also regularly employed as light reconnaissance vehicles, or tasked with running escort duties for columns of artillery. The Taurox will swiftly deploy squads of heavy infantry, countering unexpected threats with overwhelming firepower until reinforcements can be brought to bear. Though slightly less robust than the Chimera, Tauroxes are the swiftest ground transport vehicle in the Astra Militarum, and as such they are used for rapid redeployment and for vanguard manoeuvres ahead of the main force. There is no better delivery system for small groups of soldiers armed with devastating weaponry, and Veterans, Special Weapons Squads and Command Squads who have shown an aptitude for close-quarters firefights are often assigned a Taurox to carry them into battle. After the Taurox surges through the withering hail of incoming enemy fire, the hatches burst open and the passengers pour out, Flamers and Meltaguns blazing. Though lightly armoured, the Taurox still packs a punch. Mounted on its hull are a pair of Autocannons that mow down enemy forces as it roars into the breach. Once its infantry payload has disembarked, it can continue to provide a mobile base of heavy fire for them, moving alongside the troops as an assault escort. Alternatively, it may break from its former passengers and head to some other part of the battlefield where it can lay waste to a fleeing enemy unit or pick up and deliver a fresh Infantry Squad to their target. The rugged "Castellan Pattern" quad-track unit affords Tauroxes the ability to negotiate even the most tangled terrain with ease. Axial servo-dampeners redistribute the weight of the vehicle across its four tracks as it moves, allowing jagged outcrops and unevenly piled rubble to be traversed at full throttle. The Taurox's mobility is so reliable that Astra Militarum commanders often elect to bring them on long campaigns that range across multiple war fronts. Whether their regiment ends up fighting inside a crumbling hive city, through the knotted jungles of a Death World or across the open plains of a barren planet, the Taurox will perform its duty. Armament Autocannons]] The Taurox is a robust infantry assault vehicle and is heavily armoured with thick plates and equipped with heavy weapons to both support Imperial infantry and bring heavy firepower to bear on enemy footsoldiers. The Taurox is primarily armed with a set of twin-linked Autocannons, one located on each side of the vehicle's hull. The Taurox can have an armoured turret added to the top of the vehicle, and its twin-linked Autocannons located on the turret. This allows a 360-degree field of fire and an elevated firing location. The Taurox can also be equipped with either a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter or Heavy Stubber, either on the top of the vehicle or equipped as part of its turret. The Taurox can also make use of bull bars on its front to protect from debris and can be equipped with many other standard and non-standard Imperial upgrades and attachments such as a searchlight, relic plating, a dozerblade, recovery gear, smoke launchers, extra armour plating, fire barrels, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, camouflage netting, and an Augur array. Variants The following are all known variants of the Taurox: of the Militarum Tempestus]] *'Taurox Prime' - The Taurox Prime is a variant of the standard Astra Militarum Taurox armoured personnel carrier. The Taurox Prime is a specialist variant that was built for use by the elite Militarum Tempestus, using the efficient and flexible Taurox design. The vehicle’s chassis incorporates arcane technologies that allow the vehicle to sustain Tempestus Scions while they operate in extremely hostile environments up to and including the cold vacuum of space. The vehicle can be internally pressurised, and features an array of life-support systems. Furthermore, the vehicle's engines -- using the proper rituals and prayers -- are capable of channeling magnetic force into the Taurox Prime’s tracks, enabling the vehicle to cling to vertical surfaces, and even operate in zero gravity conditions. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Sources *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (8th Edition), pp. 43, 115 *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Tauroxes," "Dedicated Transports-Taurox," "Dedicated Transports - Taurox Prime" *''Codex: Militarum Tempestus'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 14, 32, 33, 55, 66 Gallery Taurox02.png|A Taurox, right side view Taurox03.png|A Taurox, overhead view Taurox04.png|A Taurox, as seen from the front Taurox05.png|The rear access hatch of the Taurox Category:T Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Vehicles